The Frozen Election
by GrayblesFicBR
Summary: Between the dimensions of a future planet earth lies a question made by a girl named Fiona, she was listened a fan fiction created by a crazy cold lady called Ice queen, the fiction was about your gender swap Flyn the Human. The ice president was telling a story deeply philosophical to Flyn and jacques the raccoon and when ice queen finished their fic Fiona asked yourself "I wonder


After a long afternoon of the incredible story told by the Ice President, Flyn the human went home thinking about a thing so obvious; so obvious that he had never thought about it before: how was the Ice President elected? Everyone in the land of Boo* had the same feeling about that old frozen dude, He had ever lived at that land, always giving orders and telling stories, ruling the ice country with his very cold, thin hands. Flyn the human had decided to ask his business partner Jacques the Raccoon about that awkward doubt. At that right moment Jacques was grabbing a soda to drink from his new kingdom fridge (which was a gift from Ice President for listening to his story).

\- Jacques, my partner, do you know how the Ice President got elected? I was wondering about that today!

\- Seriously, you noob? You came all this way to interrupt my drinking soda moment with that stupid question?

\- Sorry Jacques, I didn't mean to do that. I know how you care about your alone moments, but I have to get an answer for this question. This doubt is killing me!

\- All right, young master. I will give you all the information that I've got. Lie down and listen to my tale; when I was a little sweet baby raccoon, before our parents found you at that dirty beach, Ice President had already been elected by the people of Ice Land...

\- And?

\- And what? That's all I know.

\- I thought you told me that you would give me all the information that you've got?!

\- Yes, young master, and I did so. That's trully all I know, this guy is older than this rusty roof above our heads

\- That's not enough, I want to know more!

\- So let's search for more, young master!

Flyn the Human and Jacques the Raccon are now in a new adventure, searching for the truth behind the election of the Ice President. They walked away from their house, which had been built inside a cave by Caroline the Wolfwoman as a gift for Flyn after he treated her with a beautiful make-up on her tall hair. I have to mention Flyn was the best stylist of the land of Boo, and his work was often requested by all of the government officials from the four countries (Fire, Goop, Candy and Ice).

The first stop of these peculiar two was the candy country. This country was ruled by Flyn's best costumer, the Lollipop Minister. She was well known as being a very old lady who needed beauty care all the time. That's why she was Flyn's best client.

When they arrived at the Candy Parliament, Flyn and Jacques found a huge mess going on: all of the Banana councilmen were yelling at each other and the Lollipop Minister was clearly mad at the center of the confusion. Suddenly she broke out with a huge shout.

-STOP TALKING YOU DORKS! I can't take this anymore, I don't care if your bubble cat explodes, Mr. Donnuts, you shoud take better care of him! And you, Chewing Gum, no! Stop right away, don't try to run this time, I can see you eating my breakfast on the video camera, now you go to the dungeon! Strawberry cops, take him away!

-I don't think this is the best moment to talk to the Lollipop Minister, young master Flyn - Whispered Jacques on Flyn's ear.

-FLYN! Thank Grob you are here! Take me away from these jerks please! - She screamed suddenly with all her might.

After a few cups of tea, Lollipop Minister was a little calmer, and Flyn asked the question that everybody wanted to hear:

-Honorable minister, can I ask you something?

-Anything for my best hair stylist!

-Do you know how Ice President was elected?

At that right Moment Lollipop minister got frozen, looking around suspiciously guilty, got her knife and put it to Flyn's throat.

-WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW THIS, FELLA? WHO SENT YOU?

-Ow! Jeez, chill out Lollipop Minister, this is just a question I want an answer to, nobody sent me here, I came with my own legs.

-Sorry flyn, that issue makes me a little mad, I'm gonna tell you everything I know, but in exchange I want free haircuts for 10 years!

-FREE HAIRCUTS FOR TEN YEARS!? - Screamed Jacques clearly appalled.

\- Ok, I agree with that - Said Flyn the human.

-Don't you think you have to think about this a little longer?

-No, I wanna get to the bottom of this.


End file.
